Besprechung bei Kanzler Palpatine
by lyalein
Summary: Mal wieder eine dumme Idee von mir Palaptine hat unsere zwei Lieblingsjedis in sein Büro bestelt, weil... Ja warum eigentlich? Findet es heraus und reviewt... Bitteee : ... Kapitel 4 is da ...Armer ObiWan
1. Kapitel 1

Tut mir Leid, aber das musste einfach sein: Viel Spaß und BITTE Reviewt .

**Besprechung bei Kanzler Palpatine**

In seinem Büro sitzt KANZLER PALPATINE in seinem Stuhl, die Beine lässig auf seinen Tisch gelegt und schaut sich ein paar Hologramme an.

Auf den Hologrammen sind verschiedene Modelle BLUTROTER LICHTSCHWERTER zu sehen. Gerade scheint es so, als hätte er sich für ein neumodisches Modell entschieden, da platzen zwei JEDIS in sein Büro.

OBI WAN

Kanzler Palpatine? Sie wollten etwas von uns?

OBI WAN und sein PADAWAN verbeugen sich.

PALPATINE versteckt schnell die HOLO hinter seinem Stuhl.

Die JEDIS bemerken nichts.

PALPATINE

Ja, genau!

OBI WAN

Ja?

PALPATINE

Ja, was?

OBI WAN (langsam ungedulgig)

Sie wollten etwas von uns...

PALPATINE

Stimmt!

Sein Padawan, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, hat inzwischen angefangen, sich Grundlos in seinem Drehstuhl zu drehen und irgendwelcheKAMPFGERÄUSCHE zu machen.

ANAKIN

Bäng! Boom!

OBI WAN

Anakin!

PALPATINE

Jetzt lassen sie den Jungen doch mal! Anakin? Findest du es nicht auch schrecklich, wie dein Meister dich behandelt?

ANAKIN

Ähm...

PALPATINE

Du kannst mir ruhig alles sagen...

ANAKIN sieht zu OBI WAN, der ein SCHILD mit der Aufschrift „HEIRATSBILDER – JEDIRAT ZEIGEN - RAUSSCHMISS"

ANAKIN

Eigentlich nicht...

PALPATINEs Gesichtszüge fallen.

OBI WAN  
Ähm...

PALPATINE  
Ja?

OBI WAN

Warum haben sie uns herbestellt?

PALPATINE

Ach ja... Wissen sie, ihr Pa...

PALPATINE wird durch einen gerade hereintretenden ANGESTELLTEN von ihm gestört.

ANGESTELLTER will ein Bild an die Wand hängen.

Auf dem BILD ist ein PORTTRAIT von DARTH MAUL zu sehen und untendrunter steht: WIRWERDEN DICH NIE VERGESSEN! IN EWIGER LIEBE: SIDY & TYRY!

PALPATINE

Raus! Doch nicht jetzt!

JEDIS drehen sich um, aber inzwischen ist der ANGESTELLTE mit dem BILD verschwunden.

OBI WAN

Was war das jetzt?

PALPATINE

Nichts... wo waren wir?

PALPATINE

Sie wollten uns gerade sagen, warum wir hier sind...

ANAKIN dreht sich weiter.

ANAKIN

Boom! Szzz...!

PALPATINE

Anakin! Welche Kleidergröße hasst du eigentlich? Und wie lang ist dein Lichtschwert? Magst du lieber schwarz oder Pink?

ANAKIN

Schwarz, weis nicht, 56 cm, wieso?

PALPATINE

Ach, nur so...

PALPATINE vervollständigt schnell seine Bestellung bei ALLLES FÜR DEN MODERNEN SITH.

OBI WAN

Ähm... WARUM SIND WIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HIER!

**Werden wir das überhaupt noch jemals herausfinden?**

_Und, soll ich weiterschreiben:)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lya-chan_


	2. Kapitel 2

Danke Leute! _snif _

_Ihr seid einfach zu nett zu mir _

**Besprechung bei Kanzler Palpatine Kapitel 2**

OBI-WAN

Ähm... WARUM SIND WIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HIER!

PALPATINE

Immer mit der Ruhe... ich dachte Jedis sollen keine Wut kennen?

OBI-WAN _etwas in die Enge getrieben_

Ich kenne auch keine Wut...

ANAKIN

Und was sollte das da gerade eben, Meister? So viel ich was hast du mir immer beigebracht, mich gegenüber dem Kanzler höflich zu beneh...

OBI-WAN

Ich bin NICHT wütend! Und jetzt sei ruhig Anakin!

ANAKIN

Warum soll ich ruhig sein? Du missachtest den Jedi-Code, Meister...

Während sich ANAKIN und OBI-WAN ein heftiges Wortgespräch liefern, klebt PALPATINE noch schnell eine Briefmarke auf seine Bestellung.

OBI-WAN

Ich misachte gar nichts, PADAWAN! DU missachtest den Jedi-Code indem du gehei...

PALPATINE _in seine Sprechanlage_

Könnte mal bitte jemand den Brief abholen?

ANAKIN

Ist ja schon gut, Meister. Es tut mir leid!

OBI-WAN _atmet auf_

Puh... Glück gehabt...

Eine BLONDE FRAU kommt herein und Nimmt PALPATINE seine Bestellung ab.

FRAU

Und wohin soll ich das schicken?

PALPATINE _genervt_

Wohin denn wohl? An Count Dooku natürlich!

FRAU _im hinausgehen_

Es wird nie wieder vorkommen... bitte lassen sie mich am leben...

ANAKIN

Haben sie gerade Count Dooku gesagt, Kanzler?

PALPATINE

Aber wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich wollte nur einen Brief an meinen Schwager Kaundokuauf den PlanetAfrika in der Outer Rim schicken, dass wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, oder?

OBI-WAN

Aber sicher, Kanzler. Anakin! Was fällt dir ein, dass geht dich alles nichts an...

ANAKIN _grummelt_

Ich bin mir aber sicher...

OBI-WAN

Padawan! Das wird alles der Jedirat erfahren...

ANAKIN

Neeeinnn!

PALPATINE

Ähm... ich habe nicht ewig Zeit...

OBI-WAN

Tut uns Leid. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, dass mein Padawan ihre kostbare Zeit stielt...

PALPATINE _leise zu ANAKIN_

Siest du jetzt, wie er dich behandelt... ich hätte da..

_Sieht wie OBI WAN **sehr** neugierig wird und versucht zuzuhören und bricht ab _

das können wir ja noch später besprechen.

PALPATINE _laut_

Um endlich einmal zur Sache zu kommen...

_So.. Danke nochmal für die Reviews und... mal abwarten wann Palpatine endlich mal sagt WAS diese Fic überhaupt für einen Sinn hat :)_

_Byebye_

_Lya-chan_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Ein Wunder... ich schreibe weiter! Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews euch allen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, das es so vielen gefällt! Aber bleibt am reviewen, wenn ohne sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht weitergeschrieben _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PALPATINE _laut_

Um endlich einmal zur Sache zu kommen...

PALPATINE

Könnten sie bitte kurz rausgehen, Meister Kenobi?

OBI WAN _überrascht_

Warum denn?

PALPATINE

Weil ich mit ihrem Padawan über seine Zukunft als S... äh ...

OBI WAN & ANAKIN

Ja?

PALPATINE

...Säufer reden muss! Eigentlich wollte ich es ja nur ihm im privaten sagen, aber wenn sie mich zwingen, Meiser Kenobi, dann sollen auch sie erfahren das ich ihn gestern gesehen habe, wie er eine Flasche Bier nach der anderen getrunken hat!

ANAKIN

Aber...

OBI WAN

ANAKIN!

ANAKIN

Ja, Meister?

OBI WAN

Was soll das? Es ist im Jedicodex strengstens verboten...

ANAKIN

Aber Meister, ich hab doch gar nichts...

OBI WAN

ANAKIN! Langsam hab ich genug davon, dass du immer alles abstreitest! Der Kanzler sagt es, also hast du es getan... gibs schon zu!

ANAKIN

Tut mir Leid, Meister... Obwohl ich nicht weiß was...

OBI WAN

ANAKIN! Du...

Während OBI WAN eine Standpauke hält, flüstert PALPATINE ANAKIN etwas zu:

PALPATINE

Siehst du wie er dich behandelt...

ANAKIN

Aber sie...

PALPATINE

Gerade er als dein Meiser sollte dir doch glauben...

OBI WAN _laut_

Hört mir denn hier keiner mehr zu? HALLOOO? Ich bin der Jedimeister hier!

PALPATINE

Meister Kenobi! Zügeln sie sich! Sie befinden sich immer noch in meinem Büro...

OBI WAN

Entschuldigung Kanzler...

_verbeugt sich_

Aber warum haben sie uns noch einmal hergebeten?

_...soooooo vielleicht wissen wir nach dem nächsten Kapitel endlich warum sie da sind... armer Anakin... ach ja... REVIEWEN!..._


	4. Kapitel 4

Besprechung bei Kanzler Palpatine… Teil 4

Oder: Das Lya schreibt wieder XD

Ich bedanke mich gaaanz herzlich bei den Kommentarschreibern und entschuldige mich auch noch mal in aller Öffentlichkeit für die Wartezeit. Wird wohl so weitergehen, bei meiner Faulheit -.- Abistress ...

Eigentlich wollte ich ja gar nicht mehr weiterschreiben, aber als ich mir noch mal die Kommis durchgelesen habe, habe ich mich dann doch noch einmal umentschieden…

Also, dank euch, präsentiere ich hiermit:

* * *

**Besprechung bei Kanzler Palpatine… Teil 4**

PALPATINE  
Also, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will…

OBI-WAN _tippt nervös mit seinen Fingern gegen den Griff von seinem Lichtschwert_

Ja! Ich höre!

ANAKIN _hat inzwischen ein kleines Buch aus einer __seiner Jedirobentaschen rausgeholt indem er jetzt blättert_

PALPATINE

Um nun endlich zum Punkt zu kommen…

_sieht zu ANAKIN_

… Was macht ihr Padawan da?

OBI-WAN _schaut noch genervter als vorhin.. erst zum Kanzler dann zu seinem Schüler_

Anakin?

ANAKIN _schaut aus seinem Buch auf_

Ja, Meister! Was ist?

OBI-WAN

Was machst du da?

ANAKIN

Ich schlage etwas nach, Meister!

OBI-WAN

Das sehe ich… aber was?

_Seufzt_

Was ist das für ein Buch?

ANAKIN

Das ist die Taschenbuchausgabe des Jedicodex, Meister!

OBIWAN

Was?

_schaut verwirrt_

Und warum hast du das jetzt dabei?

ANAKIN

Du hast es mir doch selbst befohlen, Meister!

_ahmt OBI-WANs Akzent nach_

„Diese Regeln musst du immer vor Augen haben"

_wieder normal_

Deswegen habe ich sie immer dabei! Damit ich mir sie immer vor Augen führen kann, wenn ich unsicher bin

OBI-WAN _kann gerade noch der Versuchung widerstehen, sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn zu schlagen_

_Sarkastisch_

Wenn du das für nichtig hältst, Padawan. Du musst es ja wissen, Oh Auserwählter!

ANAKIN

Ist das etwa Neid, den ich da höre?

_fängt wieder an in dem such nach etwas zu suchen_

PALPATINE _hat es sich derweilen wieder bequem gemacht und schaut den Beiden amüsiert zu_

OBIWAN

Was GENAU tust du da?

ANAKIN

Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt, Meister! Ich schlage etwas nach!

OBI-WAN

Aber was ist dieses ETWAS?

_verliert langsam die Geduld_

Anakin?

ANAKIN

Im Moment? Neid

OBI-WAN _schaut irritiert_

Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, mir Ungehorsam gegenüber dem Jedicode nachzuweisen?

_flippt bald aus, bedrohlich ruhig_

Padawan? Rechtfertige dich!

ANAKIN _ruhig, mit unschuldigem Blick_

Doch habe ich, Meister!

OBI-WAN

Bitte? Was fällt dir ein?

_wird ich plötzlich des Ortes und der Situation bewusst_

_gekünstelt lächelnd zu PALPATINE_

Verzeihen sie Kanzler, die Jugend heutzutage…

_wendet sich wieder ANAKIN zu_

Schlag doch mal bitte unter „Die Unfehlbarkeit der Jedimeister" nach

ANAKIN _schlägt nach, nach 2 Minuten_

Aber so ein Kapitel gibt es doch gar nicht, Meister!

OBI-WAN

Eben. Selbstverständlich stehen solche Selbstverständlichkeiten nicht im Jedicode! Und Unfehlbare Personen hinterfragt man nicht, sondern man gehorcht ihnen!

ANAKIN

A…Aaaber du hinterfragst Meister Yoda doch auch andauernd und versuchst verzweifelt etwas im Jedicode zu finden, das ihn…

_wird unterbrochen_

OBI-WAN _war erst wie erstarrt, stürzt sich dann aber plötzlich auf ANAKIN und stellt sich vor ihn_

_zu PALPATINE_

Entschuldigen sie die Unterbrechung, Kanzler. Ich glaube sie wollten uns etwas mitteilen. Mein Padawan wird sie sicher nicht noch einmal unterbrechen

_verbeugt sich und stößt ANAKIN mit dem Ellenbogen an_

ANAKIN _guckt erst geschockt und kapiert nicht wirklich was sein Meister sagt, verbeugt sich dann aber trotzdem_

PALPATINE _spielt den armen alten Mann_

Wirklich? Wollte ich das?

_guckt verwirrt_

OBI-WAN & ANAKIN

JA!

PALPATINE  
Entschuldigen sie, ein alter Mann ist auch kein D-Zug mehr… heutzutage…

OBI-WAN

Kanzler?

PALPATINE  
Ja?

OBIWAN

Was war der Grund, dass sie uns herbestellt haben?

PALPATINE

Grund… ähm… braucht denn ein armer, alter, einsamer Mann einen Grund, um Gesellschaft zu verlangen?

OBI-WAN & ANAKIN

JA!

---

Sooo… thats it 4 today .- Wir kommen dem Grund für die Besprechung auch nicht näher…. Spekulationen werden gerne angenommen

hofft auf das ein oder andere kommi damit sie angetrieben wird weiterzuschreiben

Ich brauch's Das hat man hoffentlich gemerkt ;)


End file.
